snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Redstone Park Apartments
Provided here will be various visual guides to help you get a clearer picture of the apartments of Memoirs From Paraíso, as well as important information on them. Listed here will also be all currently active players, and what apartment # their character is currently residing in. Redstone Apartments In 1997, the historic Cobblestone Apartment was shut down and abandoned by the city, leaving the building to become derelict. After falling into disrepair and decay, a young couple decided to take it upon themselves to restore it to its original glory. The two shared some history with the place, and their attachment to it was deep. Although things change, they couldn’t bear to see their old memories crumble away. Thus, they bought the property, rechristened it Redstone Park, and repaired/renovated it. With this, they hope even more beautiful memories can be made within its walls by new residents. The apartment complex has a square ‘C’ shape, where it’s “center” has been remade into a park-like recreational area. It’s complete with 4 corner paths converging towards a fountain from the corners, your average plethora of plants and flowers, and several trees chosen for greatest sources of shade. On the outer premises are a basketball court, a tennis court, and a community pool. The central building has been remade to include an arcade (although it doesn’t have much to it) and a “commons” area, along with the main office. There is also a very large dining room (where the landlady often prefers everyone to eat at, as if wanting to create a distinct family atmosphere). There are three stories to the apartment, although there are no elevators to take anyone up and down floors. All room entrances are “outside”, so there are no inner hallways. Current Tenants First Floor *Note*:'' All first floor tenants are the "supervisors" of this RP.' * Apartment #100: Jessica Marsters || played by BG07 // ((Supervisor)) * Apartment #101: * Apartment #102: * Apartment #103: * Apartment #104: * Apartment #105: * Apartment #106: * Apartment #107: * Apartment #108: * Apartment #109: * Apartment #110: * Apartment #111: * Apartment #112: * Apartment #113: Mr. and Mrs. Conroy || played by Imenak and Aura // ((Landlord and Landlady)) Second Floor * Apartment #200: Hector a.k.a Devider Blaster/Raider || played by Mastermind001 * Apartment #201: Johnathan "JG " Gregory (Effex) || played by Ionix Baelgos * Apartment #202: E-11 aka Empress aka Emilie || played by Material Defender * Apartment #203: Zeen Freed || played by GnSz * Apartment #204: * Apartment #205: * Apartment #206: * Apartment #207: * Apartment #208: * Apartment #209: Steve Clements || played by Tuor * Apartment #210: * Apartment #211: Harold Dimitri || played by Wazit * Apartment #212: * Apartment #213: Roy Coval || played by TsunaXionus * Apartment #214: Mina Cortello || played by Kyan * Apartment #215: Calin Malarkey || played by Kyuu * Apartment #216: Cassandra Mariel || played by Gigafist * Apartment #217: * Apartment #218: * Apartment #219: Third Floor * Apartment #300: Mia Carmichael || played by Mimic * Apartment #301: Travis Ozz || played by Slipslash * Apartment #302: * Apartment #303: Frank Delsi || played by Zath * Apartment #304: * Apartment #305: * Apartment #306: Janus Leo || played by GnSz * Apartment #307: Caleb Farinoth || played by SoulScavenger * Apartment #308: Karo Urishi || played by Karo // *Supervisor* * Apartment #309: Zaranj Towraghondi || played by SoulScavenger * Apartment #310: * Apartment #311: * Apartment #312: * Apartment #313: Fredrick Marshal || played by TheLivingCouch * Apartment #314: * Apartment #315: Kakei Aragashe || played by ER_ode * Apartment #316: * Apartment #317: Jackie Lane Fleet || played by -S-p-a-d-e-s- * Apartment #318: * Apartment #319: Dexterathozide || played by sam4books Former Tenants * Hannah Gally, former resident of #202 || played by Little Miss Vixen * Anneka Schaffer || played by Dorian * Jin Muizine || played by gaarafan15 * Maik "N/A" Marin || played by NeoArkbird * Gabriel Galvin || played by Elend-X * Vivi Rocity || played by Mellow * Mallory || played by Muffinbuster * Akeno Hiizumi || played by Atticus432 * Skryre || played by Walking Dedman * Allen Novak || played by Fellguarde The Landlord and Landlady *'''Name: Alastair Conroy *''Age:'' 44 *''Gender:'' Male *''Appearance:'' Alastair is one of those men who, even after getting progressively older, still manages to retain a good chunk of his good looks (like those certain movie stars). His handsome face is only marred by the scar that runs down his left eye, and a multitude of smaller ones everywhere else (likely extending to the rest of his body). He stands about 5’ 11”, and has a muscular build that indicates he regularly partakes in physically strenuous activity. Perhaps as a result of that, his skin has a slight tan to it, but only to the point you can’t call him fair-skinned any more. His eyes are a remarkably unique icy blue, whose coldness contrasts his usually sunny disposition. His hair is dark black, and is kept all down in a simple, yet a bit sloppy, way. It’s fairly long for a typical male, extending slightly past his shoulders. The bangs tend to fall more to the left, as if he is trying to hide the largest scar upon his face. *''Personality:'' Alastair is a remarkably amiable man. In fact, his gentle and friendly personality is a stark contrast to his abilities and his own war torn appearance. He has a sharp inability to turn anyone in need down, and is always willing to make accommodations to those who need it. If there’s someone who’s particularly troubled, he’ll also go out of his way to help them in a manner he deems appropriate for their problem. He’s also very trusting and very understanding, making him a man who forgives easily. That’s not to say, however, that he doesn’t have his stern and harsh side. He is very adamant that the rules of complex are always followed, and doesn’t mind using physical punishment as a means of enforcement. Ironic, since one of those rules is a “prohibition of unnecessary violence” among tenants. Although he doesn’t mind when people are late with paying the rent, he gets very testy if someone should attempt to dodge paying it. His strong values towards family and friendship also make him a fiercely protective person, so to wrong them would be to wrong him, which is a death sentence in itself. In general, it’s always a bad idea to get him angry. His angry face his scary, but for him to be smiling while still managing to express anger is a cosmic horror. *''Race:'' Human, Source of Abilities Unknown *''Special Abilities:'' Alastair has heavily trained himself in unarmed combat, as well as constantly keeping himself in peak physical condition. His melee ability is comparable to a seasoned and skilled martial arts master, if only a bit past his prime. Additionally, he is knowledgeable in many areas of armed combat, including guns, swords, and knives. According to him, however, his true specialty is sword fighting. Reportedly, if he is armed with a suitable blade, he cannot be defeated by anything of this world. Of his supernatural powers, he has but one, which he has dubbed the “Anti-All”. He can cancel any of supernatural power upon contact with his body, or if he so chooses, anything within a certain proximity of him. This includes anything supernatural in the terms of human knowledge and perception. This means that the paranormal, magical, pseudoscientific, and really anything outside the range of “normal” can be canceled into the human sense of “normality” by him. Because of the odd mechanism on how his power affects nearly everyone, it’s unknown how his power really works, as it really makes no sense. He also has a remarkable amount of damage resistance, which he explains as him “canceling out the damage”. Predictably, this makes him nigh invulnerable to harm. He admits, though, that he can still be affected by sickness, poisons, and other biological attacks. ---- *''Name:'' Mishka Conroy *''Age:'' Undefined *''Gender:'' Female as far as you are concerned. *''Appearance:'' Tall and slender, Mishka gives off the appearance of a beautiful 18 years old teenager. Her hair is kept long past her waist in spiky straight bangs of a dark golden tone that shine in an almost blinding way when exposed to strong sunlight. Her skin is almost snow white, and certainly perfect on matters of softness and texture. Mishka has a rather provocative body for her age, with more than well proportioned curves, but without falling into the category of excessive. Her eyes are of a soft orange, but they are known to change from one color to other from time to time. All in all, Mishka sometimes gives an air of overwhelming beauty, while in some other occasions she simply looks like a pretty girl, neither her clothes nor any addition she does to her usual appearance having a thing to do with it. Mishka prefers to wear simple and comfortable clothes, such as old, ragged jeans, knee length skirts, simple shirts or T-shirts, rarely covering her body entirely, but also finding the way to always look sober enough. *''Personality:'' The landlady prefers to keep a rather calm and relaxed stance towards many of the things that happen inside her complex, not because she doesn’t care, but mainly due to the fact that people seem to be more collaborative with her when things don’t get violent…most of the times. While being most of the times seen with a soft smile and a laid back attitude, Mishka is actually over energetic on her shores, displaying quite the organized upbeat and by the rules kind of personality. She has a thing for taking things slow though, and is just as forgiving as her husband, if not more sometimes. While its nearly impossible to get her bad side, Mishka has greatly mastered the ability to be frankly ruthless, punitive and vicious without losing her good mood, and has a very good eye for spotting troublemakers, and in very rare occasions is taken by surprise by any of them –and most of the times she does is taken by surprise is actually because she wanted to-. She dislikes ornaments, and even make up –which she obviously doesn’t need-, the only piece of jewelry she keeps is a golden ring on her right middle finger, and which proves she is married. *''Race:'' Mishka is the compilation of colossal amounts of abstract concepts and ideas that at some point became self aware of its existence. There isn’t many of it, and most of them prefer to not take any material representation on any given plain of existence, and even less, getting married, but Mishka is certainly one of a kind even in that. While their existence is only known to a reduced number of inhabitants of Earth, they are commonly depicted as gods or deities of sorts, while the ones aware of the true refer to them as “Superiors”. Actually, they have nothing to do with anything on Earth, and only a handful of the few that have attained a material shape for an extended period of time live on Earth, rarely keeping in touch, and preferring to keep their distance from other living beings, wanting to examine them from the distance. The only things that connects all the Superiors is an “abstract link” that serves as some sort of collective consciousness (because being made of abstract stuff somewhat links them all, material or not) and the fact they are extremely prudent on making any significative display of their abilities. *''Special Abilities:'' Since “Mishka” as a person is the material representation of what she really is, her powers on Earth are dramatically reduced; while an average Superior can destroy and create planes of existence without much trouble. On her case, her powers, although limited, allows her to perform extensive acts of reality manipulation, being completely capable of changing several aspects of it within a considerably short time, and with perfect control over it. This allows her to cause any possible effect she desires, her reserves of energy being virtually infinite. Of course, there is a limit of how many of that excessive power she can use without putting in danger her own material existence, and the control she has is just the result of constant and dedicated training, which she keeps doing until now. Since she is completely human in nature, Mishka has no skill on any kind of particular magic nor discipline, her power being the one that may allow her to reproduce effects of other powers (and the complexity of those representations become harder as the power becomes greater, or more complex), to the point that she accepts she can’t just do everything. Category:World